Finale
by Meltalviel
Summary: No one knows the color of a soul. –wicked100 challenge–
1. Something Borrowed

**A/N:** Hello all :). Well, I've decided to be eternally cheesy, since I can't find inspiration to write a story right about now, and short drabbles seem to be calling my name. So _bienvenue_ to my version of the wicked100 -sigh-. These prompts were collected off of two different sites- about half of them are general musical prompts, the other half of them are general book prompts; however, they do seem as if they'll work for Wicked drabbles, so here we go.

* * *

**041. Something Borrowed**  
Rating: K+  
Musicalverse

Glinda sat in front of her vanity mirror, applying costly makeup to her porcelain cheeks, paling her near-perfect complexion as one of her chambermaids arranged her hair into an elegant twist. She smiled at the young woman and said softly, "That'll be all for now, thank you, Nyanna." The girl bowed her head respectfully and fairly ran out of Glinda's rooms.

Glinda sighed, looking at her reflection. For all that this was her wedding day, she didn't feel overjoyed as she was sure she was supposed to. She elegantly slipped off of her stool, moving to her nightstand. "Something old," she mused, touching her mother's pearls at her neck. She rummaged around in one of the drawers for a moment before continuing with the proverb: "something new," she said, smiling slightly as she touched her stunning dress. She paused. What did she have that could count as "borrowed"? A small twinge of sorrow passed over her as her fingers passed over a glass bottle. She pulled it out warily.

She pocketed the emerald bottle. It wasn't quite borrowed, or blue, but it would more than suffice.

* * *

**Update:** To those of you who are new to Finale and are looking upon this drabble with much criticism, I'd greatly appreciate it if you read at least a few more before passing judgement. The earlier ones are quite horrible, I agree, but the later ones are much better . 

Thanks a lot!  
Mel


	2. Ornaments

**A/N:** Alright, before I commence with the second one, let me say this one's really... eh. Thanks for reading; feedback'd be greatly appreciated!

* * *

**076. Ornaments**  
Rating: T  
Bookverse

Elphaba collapsed in a heap against a wall near her flat, ornamented in graceful robes and scarves yet feeling more ragged than she had in a long time. Silently she cursed the young carollers, Madame Morrible, and primarily, herself. Her eyes stung with the beginnings of incensed tears, but she would not allow them to fall. She wouldn't allow herself to be that weak.

Gathering what little might she felt she had left, Elphaba stood and climbed the stairs drudgingly, trying to prepare herself for what she would tell Fiyero had happened. What self-loathing and fury was still stewing in her mind immediately disappeared as she entered her flat above the corn exchange; she immediately recognised that something was off.

The room was dark save for a sole log on the iron stove that was burning quite low, as if it had been smouldering for hours without being stoked. "Fiyero?" she called apprehensively.

A silhouette moved in the corner, making its way towards her. Her head snapped towards the occupant: Malky. The usually-snowy cat wasn't so: her coat was soiled with something. Elphaba kneeled down and squinted in the dim light, trying to see what had stained Malky's fur.

Her stomach leapt as she identified it with a chill in her spine: _blood_.

Elphaba took a moment to thoroughly examine her cat for anything that could be the source of the mysterious blood, but there was nothing. With a shuddering breath, she called again. "Fiyero?"

There was no answer, just as before. Just as Elphaba had dreaded it would be. With wobbling steps, like a child on her feet for the first time, the young woman rose and strode across the room, not daring to look down at the ground beneath her feet as she did so.

She found her lifeless lover, her crimson-bead and blue-diamond adorned Fiyero on the floor, beaten and battered. Her hands automatically went to his throat, to his heart, anywhere, to check for a pulse, even though in her own heart she already knew it was in vain. Her throat was constricted, her lungs burning as though someone had flooded her, and her mouth open in a noiseless scream as dry, silent sobs took over, the only coherent thought she had was, _I have to get out of here_.


	3. The Last Goodbye

**A/N:** I really don't like this one. It had the potential to be good, and it came out ... not x). In case the dialogue confuses you, the first italicised conversation is right before the Emerald City scene, the second is during-ish Defying Gravity, the third is before/during For Good, and the last is during Elphaba's melting scene.

* * *

**098. The Last Goodbye**  
Rating: K+  
Musicalverse

Tears clouded Glinda's eyes as she prepared herself to speak, slowly rising in her bubble high until she was high above the cheering citizens of Oz.

"_Goodbye, Miss Galinda," Elphaba said, barely containing her obvious glee despite her friend's dismay._  
"_It's Glinda now," Glinda replied, pouting._

"_Goodbye, Glinda," Elphaba said, her smile not quite reaching her sad eyes as she grabbed a hold of her broom, soaring high above the guards._  
"_I hope you're happy!" Glinda cried, feeling the first hints of remorse._

"_It's time. I surrender," Elphaba whispered, her voice cracking. "Go, get out of here."_  
"_I have been changed for good," Glinda murmured through heavy tears._

_A desperate shriek pierced the air, and Glinda collapsed into sobs, knowing she was gone._

As the Ozians crowed "good news", a solitary Witch sang solo: "Because I knew you… I have been changed…"

Her voice failed as she breathed the last line noiselessly: "for good."

The Good bid one final farewell to the Wicked.


	4. Weak

**A/N:** Alright, I thought that three was the _max_ I would update today, and then I'd slowly add more xD. But I had to add this one, as a thank-you to the wonderful reviews I received. Thank you, so much!

* * *

**087. Weak**  
Rating: K+  
Musicalverse

She was weak.

She was unable to distinguish between her needs and desires, and unable to choose to listen to either her head or her heart.

She constantly lived in a state of bitterness and regret, powerless to change the past and responsible for the state of the future. Every day she'd paint a porcelain mask, transmogrify her face into that of an everlasting smile, and weave her airy façade. Every night, she'd return home, weary and internally screaming, desperate for an escape from the endless lies.

She sometimes wondered, though: if she could go back in time, would she change it all? Knowing how it would turn out, would she have done things differently? After all, Elphaba the Evil and Glinda the Ghastly had a nice ring to it. The Wicked Witches of the West and North, working together.

Would she have taken Elphaba's hand and gotten on the back of that broomstick, leaving behind the rules of gravity, politics, and everything she had lived by?

_No, probably not_, Glinda thought to herself bitterly.

After all, she was weak.


	5. Kings and Queens

**A/N:** I hate this one, but I had to dedicate at least one to Nessa and Boq x0. I'll have at least another one to them soon; Nessa especially is so intriguing.

* * *

**020. Kings and Queens**  
Rating: K+  
Musicalverse

She had a King in mind, and he a Queen.

Her King wasn't particularly tall, dark, or handsome nor was he especially brave or smart. He didn't have any great deeds to his name. He was a mere Munchkin, and she his governor.  
He was just her Boq, and that was more than enough for her.

His Queen was blonde, blue-eyed, dimpled, and perfect in every way. She was revered, loved by all, and popular. She was known throughout all of Oz for her goodness.  
She was Glinda, and oh, how he loved her, but she wasn't his.


	6. Peace and Love

**A/N:** Worst one so far, in my opinion. Criticism for this (and all drabbles) are greatly appreciated.

* * *

**073. Peace and Love**  
Rating: K+

"Momsie, why does wickedness happen?" she asked her mother once, so long ago it seemed like another lifetime ago.

Her mother had replied in a simple, clichéd answer: "When someone's inner harmony is off-balance, Galinny, sometimes they find it impossible to allow peace and love to coexist."

She had accepted it, being only five at the time and unable to comprehend a sense of disagreement.

Now, she knew better: peace and love didn't go hand in hand. They were opposites, disputing for the right to reign. She had chosen peace, sacrificing love in the process of becoming the public figure she was today. Elphaba had chosen love and what she had perceived as righteousness and because of it was called wicked.

_No,_ she thought to herself sardonically, _love and peace are two completely different things_.


	7. A Thousand Flowers

**A/N:** Despicable ending; I didn't know how do do it. But you get my point. Another Glinda drabble; I enjoy writing angsty drabbles with Glinda, she's so tragically flawed, especially in the musical (I can't stand her in the book, though she is interesting; she should've been featured more, though).

* * *

**009. A Thousand Flowers**  
Rating: K+  
Bookverse

It seemed cynically fitting, in a way.

Elphaba, the Wicked Witch of the West, was the Ozians' scapegoat. Misunderstood and scorned, she was murdered on a night full of darkness broken only by the gleaming moon and stars; her murder was a celebrated event on which all of Oz danced, sang, and drank themselves silly.

Glinda, the Good Witch of the North, was their hero. Artificial and concerned about her image until the bitter end, she died alone on a sunny morning that had not one cloud in the sky. A thousand flowers were laid on a tomb of their idol.

Their mourning lasted as long as the flowers.


	8. Lost in the Forest

**A/N:** Thanks for all the wonderful reviews so far :).

* * *

**048. Lost in the Forest**  
Rating: T-ish/K+  
Musicalverse

Surely they were flying faster than the speed of light, running rapider than any animal or Animal alive, travelling past the point where any Gale Force member could hope to capture them. They were tearing through the dark forests on the outskirts of the City of Emeralds for the sheer thrill of the adrenaline pumping through their veins. When at last the only reason they were still standing was their inability to sit, they found a dark clearing to rest in.

Fiyero lit a stolen lantern, cautiously placing it on a bed of leaves.

"Fiyero?" Elphaba's voice came softly, sounding more vulnerable than he had ever heard it before.

He turned to her inquisitively. "Elphaba?"

She gave a hesitant attempt at a smile, saying, "Why did you come?"

He blinked, feeling that answering would be pointless: wasn't the answer obvious? "You," he said simply.

She melted.

They were lost in the forest, in confusion, in love, and in each other's arms.


	9. Winter

**A/N:** This drabble is dedicated as a thanks to the reviews I've received so far (especially to **WickedJelly** and **The Phantom's Muse**); thank you all so much. I apologise for this one, as it isn't too great (especially with the tense confusion with the beginning), but oh well.  
**Updated:** I edited a few things, and it's now 100 words (a little shorter), but the same overall :P.

* * *

**008. Winter**  
Rating: K+  
Bookverse

Winter: a time when the warm summer falls into its weary slumber, the gentle breezes and tepid rains turn into harsh and unforgiving spells of sleet and snow. A time of reflection, of remembrance, of reverence.

Long fingers in the same hue as the snow-decked pines outside caressed the frozen windowpane lightly, longing to touch the frozen wonderland before her eyes.

The snow taunted her; even if it wasn't water in its natural form, she still wasn't able to touch it. Moulding her face back into its usual impassive cloak, she turned back to her book.

She always despised winter.


	10. Bubbles

**A/N: WickedJelly**: When I read the "Read: I am to stupid to recognize its meaning" thing in your review, I laughed and went "aww" at the same time :P. Thank you for the compliments; I really appreciate it. I actually like describing things, but in drabbles I feel it's sometimes best to keep things short and sweet. Whatever. This one's a less deep and meaningful one I wasn't planning on updating right away, as a thanks for you. 100 words (as I plan on making the rest of them, if I can, unless a lot of people object x.x). I don't like this one all this much, but oh well xD.

* * *

**003. Bubbles**  
Rating: K  
Bookverse

Little Elphaba cowered in the corner, the humidity of the bathroom giving her a headache.

"Oh Elphaba," Melena crowed, refusing to use the ridiculous nickname her husband had christened her with, "silly one, bubbles won't hurt you."

Elphaba looked at her solemnly, gnashing her teeth as she replied, "Horrors, horrors."

Melena grimaced and turned to her Nessarose, who had managed to worm her way under a mound of soap bubbles, even armless, and was laughing delightedly.

Melena clapped her hands, laughing along with her youngest daughter. "Oh, Nessie!"

Elphaba abruptly wondered if bubbles would make her mother love her more.


	11. Fantastic Creatures

**A/N:** :P. I know, you're all thinking "ugh, her again". Well, it's Friday, and I had a horrible day, so what do I want to do? I want to write, dammit, and it's just too hard to keep them on my computer and not update them once I write them. So I'll probably be updating a few more tonight unless my parents really do take away my computer.  
Anyway, another 100-word one, and it's _so_ clichéd, but I saw the prompt title and thought 'Nikidik' and couldn't help it xD. It came out. So sue me (or review and criticise ;D).

* * *

**025. Fantastic Creatures**  
Rating: K+  
Bookverse

"Mumble mumble… these show certain characteristics mumble mumble…"

As much as Fiyero tried to stay awake and focused during Nikidik's classes, it was damn near impossible. Even Elphaba, he noted with some amusement, was fighting a yawn.

Elphaba, he mused, looking for another subject to occupy his thoughts with, was another subject matter unto herself. She was oddly intriguing, and not just for her differences. There was something about her- the way she acted, spoke, and just… was so _Elphaba_ that fascinated him.

"…mumble fantastic creatures, aren't they?" Nikidik's voice cut into his thoughts abruptly.

"Fantastic," Fiyero murmured in agreement.


	12. Déjà Vu

**A/N:** I'm actually proud of myself for getting 100 words on this one xD. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews so far!

* * *

**017. Déjà Vu**  
Rating: K+

Dorothy was certain she had never been to Oz before; surely if she had been to such a place she would have remembered doing so. Yet wherever she turned, she felt the odd familiarity of déjà vu.

With every turn, a sickening consciousness overwhelmed her. What was it about the twisted fairytale-ness of Oz that was so horribly familiar? She hated this place- it felt as though she was constantly running in circles.

Even when fear, hate, and need consumed her, when she splashed that fatal water, she felt a recurring wrench of guilt and hesitance.

She hated this place.


	13. Lurking in Shadows

**A/N:** Alright, this one's absolutely horrific xD. It would've been better if I had ignored the 100-rule, but whatever.

* * *

**062. Lurking in Shadows**  
Rating: K+  
Musicalverse

He had insisted he come with her. "No, you mustn't, it's too dangerous," was her response. Since when was he one to listen?

He found himself hidden, crouched among the stalks of wheat, listening to the two women bicker. Suddenly the irate atmosphere tensed as Gale Force members rushed in, surrounding Elphaba and addressing Glinda.

Without a second thought, he burst free of his hiding spot, aimed the gun at Glinda and called out, "Let the green girl go!"

The look on Elphaba's face made it quite apparent that if the Gale Force members didn't kill him, she certainly would.


	14. Sacraments

**A/N:** Another bad one. Remind me not to just take a scene from the musical and write about it x.X.

* * *

**043. Sacraments**  
Rating: K+  
Musicalverse

Elphaba laid on the Grimmerie, drained and despairing. She had chanted the same spell for hours, and it seemed her last hope had dissipated.

She sat up, eyes bloodshot with fatigue and unshed tears. With a final glance at the ridiculous spell, she threw the book aside in frustration, feeling powerless.

A weight settled deep in her mind, stomach, and heart. So many times she had tried to "make good" only to be warped into punishments to those she cared about.

In that moment, she vowed to herself and to everyone she had inadvertently hurt: no good deed, ever again.


	15. Relativity

**A/N:** Don't know where this one came from, but I had to write it xD. It didn't follow the 100-word rule, but I couldn't fit it into 100 words. So sue me.  
Oh, for those of you interested, this was the first one I've posted where the challenge wasn't just the title or whatever- the challenge was to use these three words/phrases: "peace offering, fingernails, smirk"

* * *

**089. Relativity**  
Rating: K+  
Bookverse

She wasn't sure when she and Galinda had gone from despising to tolerating each other. However, she supposed, it was a change for the better. If they were to room with each other, they might as well be at least semi-friendly.

"Miss Elphaba?" Galinda's voice cut through her musings. _Speak of the devil_.

Elphaba raised her head a fraction of an inch, and averted her eyes from the letter she was writing. "Yes?"

"I…" Galinda paused, moving towards the centre of the room from the doorway. "I guess I just wanted to apologise for the way I acted towards you before."

"So this is a peace offering?" Elphaba said with a smirk.

Galinda just looked at her fingernails as she said, "Learn how to accept an apology, Elphaba."

Elphaba shook her head amusedly. "Apology accepted, Miss Galinda."

She could've sworn she saw the ghost of a smile on Galinda's face.


	16. Free

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. I have no comment on this drabble.

* * *

**054. Free**  
Rating: K+  
Musicalverse

She was flying free, soaring high above the guards. All her worries, restraints, and fears had been left on the ground; with a simple levitation spell, she had been liberated.

The Wizard had intended to restrain her with her newly-christened title of the Wicked Witch, but she felt more unopposed than ever before. With the rupturing of wings from the monkeys' backs, a raging fire had started within her, and no water could put it out. The air rushing around her now only fuelled it: the Wizard must be stopped.

Cradled by the currents, shackles shattered, Elphaba was finally free.


	17. Caught

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! I'll be making a Wizard drabble soon, apparently, as a request for my "dearest darlingest sister". Anyone else have a request :P?

* * *

**077. Caught**  
Rating: K+  
Musicalverse

She was trapped, her inability to perceive the situation immobilising her more than the guards. Fiyero was one of them? Had he too been seduced by the Wizard's eloquent lies, allured into thinking that she was wicked? Surely not _Fiyero_.

She was right, it seemed: in a flurry of movement, Fiyero aimed his weapon at the Wizard, warning him not to speak.

A whirl of revelations, confusions, and emotions passed in what seemed like no time whatsoever, and Elphaba found herself fleeing the Emerald City with Fiyero, leaving Glinda behind.

Never had she been so glad to have been caught.


	18. There's a Catch

**A/N:** I wasn't expecting to update so soon, but this one wrote itself. I actually kind of like this one, too. Reviews are always **greatly** appreciated :).

* * *

**039. There's a Catch**  
Rating: K

Dorothy was simple: a simple country girl with simple braids in her simple brown hair, wearing a simple chequered dress, never expecting anything extraordinary to happen to her.

She stuck to her simple morals. Simply put, she was kind to every misfortunate creature she met. It was no surprise when she arrived in the grandeur of the Emerald City with a ragtag band of companions.

She simply wanted to go home. She thought she'd cry with happiness when the Wizard said he'd help.

There was a slight pause after she praised him, though. "There's a catch…"

Nothing was ever simple.


	19. After Midnight

**A/N:** I found myself writing Nessa drabbles. Interesting. This and the next one I'll update are Nessa or Boq, really.  
I'm working on the 'Popular', the Wizard, and Scarecrow + jealous Elphie drabbles that were requested xP. They should be fun, but don't expect them any time soon D:.

* * *

**080. After Midnight**  
Rating: K+  
Musicalverse

She was no longer Nessarose, the sweet and sometimes naïve girl in the wheelchair. Her Eminency had changed her, twisted even the deepest parts of her personality into a strict, unforgiving Governor. Even her infatuation for Boq was afflicted: it consumed her, turning into an obsession, and she stripped the Munchkins of their remaining rights to prevent him from leaving her.

And yet, even when he looked at her, his eyes devoid of any emotion but antipathy and the smallest scraps of pity, she felt no remorse.

It was only after midnight, alone, regressive, and powerless, that she felt regret.


	20. Curves and Angles

**A/N:** Onwards :).

* * *

**029. Curves and Angles**  
Rating: K+  
Musicalverse

"That'll be all, Boq."

The Munchkin bowed his head respectfully, wishing for a whispered 'thank you', a feathery-light touch of the hand, a smile, _something_ to remind him that this was Nessa, not his Madame Governor he was required to tend for.

Nessarose, the sweet girl at Shiz was soft, everything about her gracious and easy to get along with. And though he had never loved her, he _could've_ fallen for that Nessa.

This Eminent Thropp, though, was exactly the opposite- cold, harsh, demanding. She restricted what rights he had left.

Despite her valiant attempts, he could never love her.


	21. Making Wishes

**A/N:** Another one with over 100 words. I just couldn't do it in 100. Oh well. This is just cause I love the scene in the book where the thinks the Scarecrow could be Fiyero in disguise; it's so angsty and sweet at the same time that I just had to write it for the musical cause it _is_ Fiyero ;D.

* * *

**056. Making Wishes**  
Rating: K+  
Musicalverse

Elphaba paced uneasily around the tower in Kiamo Ko, trying to make sense of it all. Dorothy had somehow managed to pick up three companions: a Lion, a Tin Man, and a talking Scarecrow.

She knew the Tin Man was Boq, of course. How could she forget the repercussions of Nessa's awry spell? And was the Lion the cub from Dillamond's class? She couldn't see why any other Lion would have such a vendetta against her.

But the Scarecrow. She couldn't think of who- or what- the Scarecrow might be to have a reason to hunt her.

And then it hit her.

She prayed she wasn't right.

She selfishly wished she was.


	22. Silk and Lace

**A/N:** Everything I'm writing lately is coming out crap. I'll be working on the few requests x(. If anyone else has a drabble they'd like to see me write, please ask it in a review or PM?

* * *

**049. Silk and Lace**  
Rating: K+  
Musicalverse?

Glinda opened her wardrobe, looking for something to wear to the ball commemorating the second anniversary of the Witch's death. Her hands passed over countless dresses of rose, sky blue, jade, and several other pastel shades. Innumerable dresses all feeling of the same quality and texture- perfect to the last stitch, using only the finest silks and lace. Nothing but the best for Glinda the Good.

With each dress that her fingers grazed, her frustration increased. Why did every aspect of her life have to be so nauseatingly… perfect?

She found herself wishing she could wear a simple black frock.


	23. Forty Days

**A/N:** "Uhm...?" is all I can say xD. This was based off an idea for a oneshot I started writing a while ago but never really wrote. It was hard getting it into 100 words (first it was too short, then too long, but oh well, I did it). It's odd, but whatever. I like the idea.  
Thanks to all the reviews so far!

* * *

**006. Forty Days**  
Rating: K+-ish  
Musicalverse?

It had been forty fateful days since the Wizard's departure. On the fortieth day since the Witch's melting, it began. The Ozians were no longer content. The dying crops, failing economy, and sudden plagues had to be for a reason, surely. With their treasured scapegoat of a Witch gone, they turned to their other Witch for blame: Glinda.

The discontented rioters plotted, planning their perfect coup for forty days.

Glinda fell desperately clutching to her remaining popularity, abandoning all thoughts of "making good" to honour Elphaba.

It seemed Glinda was still the insecure Galinda from Shiz in the dire end.


	24. Letters

**A/N:** Only one drabble today, I think, unless I suddenly get an urge to start writing. My apologies :P. **Thank you so much for all the reviews!** 6 days and 39 reviews is wonderful ;D.  
I don't like this one as much. Please, keep all negative comments about Sarima to yourself (negative comments about the drabble are different; go ahead and post them xD).

* * *

**007. Letters**  
Rating: K+  
Bookverse

"My lady?"

Sarima looked up, the sight of the guard entering the room suddenly lifting her spirits. "Yes? Do you bring news of Fiyero?"

The guard looked apologetically at her. "No, my lady. However, I bring a letter from the Emerald City."

She sighed, thanking the guard. More letters with no news; letters she could barely read. Just 'I don't know how much longer I'll have to stay' and 'Kisses to Irji, Manek, and Nor.'

She didn't wonder why her name was absent from the list. _Wherever he is_, she thought with finality, _hopefully he's happier than he is here_.


	25. Clichés

**A/N:** Know what I just realised? I'm 1/4 of the way done with this challenge. Already... it's been about a week. How insane is that?  
**Thank you SO much for all the kind reviews**; they really make my day. If you want to request/suggest a drabble, now's the time to do it so I have time to think on it xD. I'm still working on the previously requested ones.

* * *

**052. Clichés**  
Rating: K+  
Musicalverse

The age-old cliché '_damned if you do, damned if you don't_' certainly fit her life at this moment in time.

The Wizard was extending his hand to her, looking at her with a sickening expectancy for her to reach out and take it, to conform to his beliefs, to be _wonderful_ with him.

She'd be forever damned if she did.

And she'd certainly be damned if she didn't.

'_Making a bad decision is better then making no decision at all._'

How odd it was that she was so unusual, so cruelly unique, yet clichés seemed to fit her life perfectly.


	26. Quiet

**A/N:** No, not a Glinda drabble, a Galinda drabble :o. I haven't done many non-angsty ones for her (if any?), so I decided this one. Couldn't resist, mates. I guess this is sort of a companionpiece to **008. Winter**? I revised that one, by the way, and it's now 100 words. Thanks for the wonderful reviews; I'm serious, not just saying this out of obligation. You guys really make my day by saying all these nice things.

* * *

**012. Quiet**  
Rating: K+  
Bookverse

Winter: a time when the vibrant colours of autumn fade into the sparkling settings of blizzards, frigid air, and frozen landscapes. Students frolic, revelling in the opportunities of horseplay awaiting them in snow; lovebirds relish in each others' presence and romantic settings. Fires crackle in grates, carols float on nipping winds, and decorations for Lurlinemas appear everywhere. A time of celebrating, of commemorating, of contemplating.

Winter was the one time when Shiz seemed to be under a spell.

Winter was quiet, and though she might never admit it, she welcomed the tranquillity of the frosty air.

Galinda always loved winter.


	27. A Kind Word

**A/N:** The Wizard, for Aravilui :). I don't like this one at all, but oh well. I think I'll be writing quite a bit today; I actually had a good day and am in the mood for writing.

* * *

**034. A Kind Word**  
Rating: K+  
Musicalverse

He couldn't fathom it. Surely he loved being Wizard; he was improving Oz little by little, making it better than Kansas could ever hope to be.

Yet all the showered praises and compliments he constantly received all seemed to be the same; they did nothing other than inflating his ego.

Why was it that that green… _witch_ got under his skin so? A scathing remark hissed from those lips affected him much more than a thousand encouraging, optimistic, applauding Ozians.

Did a harsh word have that much more power than a kind one?

It seemed he had gotten too narcissistic.


	28. Falling

**A/N:** I wrote this one in first person, something I usually don't like doing, but I felt this one needed. The narrator's Elphaba, and though it seems a bit OOC, I had to write it, for myself xP. I'm feeling a bit lovesick at the moment, so I need to express myself, kay?

* * *

**042. Falling**  
Rating: K+

I had never been afraid of losing anyone.

Maybe I was going through life blindly, needing for someone to open my eyes.

You did that. I fell, inevitably, in love with you, and I hated myself for that, originally.

Is that really how powerful love is? I had always scoffed at lovesick fools who said they'd die for love- who can say what they'd die for until they're staring Death in the face?

I had never been afraid of losing anyone, and suddenly I was- I am- more than anything else I had ever known.

That's what truly frightens me.


	29. Falling Apart

**A/N:** Alright, I figured I'd update once today :). I'm waiting for snow; still hasn't come yet -pouts-. Anyway, thanks for the reviews so far. I don't like this one as much, as a warning (though when _do_ I like my drabbles? xD)**  
**

* * *

**065. Falling Apart**  
Rating: K+  
Musicalverse?

Though she would never realise it, Elphaba was dearly needed at Shiz. Things were undoubtedly and inevitably falling apart without her.

In the three weeks since Elphaba's disappearance, Nessa had been withdrawn and secluded, not speaking to anyone, even Boq. Glinda still refused to tell anyone what had happened in the Emerald City to provoke Elphaba's evaporation. Fiyero had been constantly studying, perhaps to atone for his lack of such during Elphaba's stay at Shiz.

Things at Shiz were crumbling.

Yet far away, in a city as emerald as her skin, Elphaba felt stronger than she had ever been.


	30. Opposite

**A/N:** Ah, irony. I started out with the intention of making this one another Fiyeraba drabble, but instead, it's just Fiyero :). Yay for nonconformity.

* * *

**028. Opposite**  
Rating: K+  
Musicalverse

They were so uniform, so perfectly parallel.

It made him sick.

Fiyero loved Glinda in his own way, but not the way she expected of him. She wanted love, an image of idealistic splendour; he felt the opposite, a mere friendly affection for her.

He was disgusted with the Wizard's lies, exhausted of being an icon who felt the opposite of what he was seen as.

He was weary of this unvarying similarity, this instinct to lie.

The Captain of the Guard should suck it up, grin, and pretend all was well.

Oh, how he longed to do the opposite.


	31. Journey

**A/N:** Aaah, I am so indescribably happy. My parents bought tickets to Wicked after trying to find tickets on Ticketmaster for many days :S. So we're going to Broadway on Valentine's Day to see Julia! -dances- Second row, center. I'm so happyyyyy.  
Oh, and this drabble's ehh xD. I wrote it while listening to this _wonderful_ piano-only cover of Evanescence's Anywhere and I tried to capture that liberated feeling the song captures :S. I failed. Oh well. Valentine's Day -dances-

* * *

**030. Journey**  
Rating: K+  
Musicalverse

As inexplicable as it was, they were free.

So many long days and terror-filled nights seemed significant when they looked at the entirety of it all.

Their deaths had liberated them, and they were on their way to somewhere, _anywhere_. It didn't matter, for they were indescribably… free.

It seemed a foreign concept to her; true, she had felt independent as the Witch, but just being Elphaba, a nobody with her Scarecrow, was different and oddly wonderful.

The question of where to seemed unimportant. No one would be looking for them, they could go anywhere.

Anywhere. How _wonderful_ that sounded.


	32. Flurry

**A/N:** Aaaaah! It's finally snowing :P. As a celebration, I had to write a nonsensical drabble having to do with snow. So here: the challenge was use these three words: "howling, winter, speed".  
Thanks to all reviews so far!

* * *

**094. Flurry**  
Rating: K+  
Musicalverse

The prim figure of one Miss Galinda sat on a snow-dusted rock, refusing to participate in the childish activities proceeding. The Thropp sisters were cheerfully tossing snowballs at one another (the younger had assistance from one Master Boq), enjoying the enveloping coldness of the winter setting.

"Care to join us?" Elphaba called.

Galinda just sniffled haughtily.

Elphaba shook her head. "As you wish." An evil smirk lit her face as she picked up a large snowball and threw it at Galinda with surprising grace and speed.

Howling, Galinda examined her wet outfit with outrage. "Elphie!" Without further ado, she retaliated.


	33. Colours

**A/N:** I haven't written a Nessa one in a while. So here ;P.  
Yay. No school. Ugh. Still haven't written those two requests I received a while back. Damn procrastination. I'll work on it, I promise.

* * *

**001. Colours**  
Rating: K+  
Musicalverse?

She loved autumn. It was so effervescent, clean and crisp, promising new beginnings. School started in fall, and Shiz was the foundation of some of her fondest memories.

Winter was merciless, bearing down on its subjects with chilling winds.  
Spring was warmer, giving its spectators false hope for love and happiness.  
Summer was muggy and humid; it had made sitting in a wheelchair unbearable.

But fall was beautiful, full of revitalizing breezes, vibrant colours, and fresh hope.

Gazing at her feet adorned with slippers the same hue as the leaves falling from the trees, she smiled contentedly. She loved autumn.


	34. Home

**A/N:** No updates yesterday, I don't think o.o. Exams wore me out xP. I don't know if I'll be updating much in the next week (I have exams all this week).  
I have four words: Damn you, 100-word rule. ...or is that five? Oh well. Ughhh I liked this drabble idea so much and I had to cut so much out of it! I was just writing and writing about how Nessa was loathed, how the shoes "didn't work" because she had no place to call "home", etc. etc., and then I looked at the word count: 200-something words. -fumes- Oh well.  
Oh, and the reason I like writing MusicalNessa is because BookNessa's political views and the way she rules Munchkinland bugs me. I hate her. Okay. End rant. Drabble time. I promise ;D.  
Prompt: Write a drabble using these three words: "cherry, lies, brazen".

* * *

**092. Home**  
Rating: K+  
Musicalverse

They were all lies, bold and brazen, told straight to her knowing face. She knew every compliment was false. Every bow was laced with loathing, and every smile concealed a frightened subject, not daring to disobey her.

Beneath all the corrupted façades she had built up over the years, she finally realised she was irreparably alone; Boq, her only solace, was finally freed from her iron clutches.

Tears fell from her pale cheeks as she whispered, "I want _out_."

With a heavy heart, she clicked the heels of her cherry-red shoes together, wishing to go someplace that was truly home.


	35. Incandescence

**A/N:** Ohkay, I had a **horrific** day, so whatever, sorry for not uploading a drabble until now ;(.  
Understand, I take liberties with the Wizard's character in this one. Don't like it? Oh well. I can't please everyone.

* * *

**014. Incandescence**  
Rating: K+

It all began so innocently. He had been bored, tired of the monotonous perfection of Oz. They were in good intention- just cause one simple disturbance, and squander it, increasing his wonderfulness. No harm done, right?

One good deed led to another, and the small flame of triumph that came from making good caught and spread as a wildfire does. Soon, the flames blazed out of control, consuming his entire Oz, leaving a hidden destruction in their wake; nothing, it seemed, could stop them.

How ironic that the thing that finally doused the flames was a simple bucket of water.


	36. Box of Crayons

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews so far. Horrible drabble up ahead, but it seems my muse is pernamently lost.

* * *

**086. Box of Crayons**  
Rating: K+

They were an odd group, their circle of friends at Shiz. They were a box of crayons: a rainbow of colours, each of them a different shade. The intricacy and harmony in which their personalities complemented and contrasted each other was indescribable.

However, a box of crayons crumbles when a crayon is lost. Without the essential hue of the missing crayon, the other ones dull; try as one might to blend shades, the exact tint can never be recreated.

Consequently, it was no surprise that their group, their crayon box of friends fell apart when the first crayon vanished: Elphaba.


	37. Almost Forgotten

**A/N:** Mm. Another one with over 100-words. Oh well. I've been writing too much Nessaroq. Oh well.  
Dialogue in this isn't mine.

* * *

**044. Almost Forgotten**  
Rating: K+  
Musicalverse

He had almost forgotten that his Madame Governor was once sweet and harmlessly devoted to him. Her twisted behaviour since they had left Shiz had overpowered her once-compassionate character.

However, when he had walked in, answering to her call, announcing, "I'm glad you called me; there is something you must know," he immediately saw something _different_ about her- he couldn't quite place it.

She was smiling. She could stand.

Somehow this phantom reflection of Nessarose was more frightening than the adamant grip of his Governor.

"Nessa, I lost my heart to Glinda the moment I first saw her," he explained, nervously, to the smitten woman before him.

Silence. Then, an angry, "Lost your heart? Well, we'll see about that. Remember who's your Madame Governor."

Nessa had vanished as quickly as she had reappeared.


	38. The Scandal

**A/N:** Alright. I wrote this one twice; the first time was a Boq drabble, but after I realised it, I realised it was very similar to a drabble I'd read before. And plus, I didn't want to have that sort of gloomy feeling in a drabble right this moment x). Oh well. So Gelphie friendship .

* * *

**082. The Scandal**  
Rating: K+  
Musicalverse

"Sweet Oz, have you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Galinda and that _green_ girl are actually friendly with one another."

"You're _joking_!"

"I'm not! Isn't it horrendible? It's bad enough she gave her a make-over or whatever you'd call _that_, but now they're actually speaking to each other- in _public_."

"She's gone bonkers. Absolutely mad."

"It's the scandal of the school right now."

"I should say so! …Is it a bet?"

"I presume so. After all, who in their right mind would befriend _her_?"

"Let's hope Galinda's just being scandalacious to get attention."

"So did you hear about Shenshen's new boyfriend? …"


	39. Eyes

**A/N:** Okay, wow XD. I couldn't write any drabbles on Monday, so I started working on What Might Have Been, finished the chapter, and uploaded it. Sure enough, soon as I did, I wrote three drabbles xD. I'll upload this one for now; not sure about the other two yet xD. I don't like them as much. Thank you all so much for your kind words; I really appreciate it .  
Oh, and I think I'll keep this my main priority still; What Might Have Been will have to wait unless I really change my mind for some reason o.o

* * *

**040. Eyes**  
Rating: K+  
Musicalverse

It was frightening, how perceptive she was. Those obsidian eyes seemed to gaze right through him, piercing the image he had built up and revealing his true self. This girl- a girl he hardly knew- seemed to know more about him than he did.

And yet, their sharp shrewdness had disappeared, being replaced with something even more alarming as she reached over, wiping the blood off his cheek. Those eyes fixated him, binding him to the spot as his heart raced in exhilaration, terror, and something else he couldn't- or wouldn't- name.

He had to get away from those eyes.


	40. Ghosts

**A/N:** Jeez, I didn't even write that much, but it was over 200 words Dx. And by the time I realised it, there was hardly any way to fix it... but I did, and the more I trimmed it down, the crappier it got. Oh well. throws crappy confetti.

* * *

**035. Ghosts**  
Rating: K+  
Bookverse

She detested Lurlinemas. Fools celebrated, feasted, and drank themselves silly. Business owners exploited the festivities. Months of over-dramatisation prepared for one day of merriment. It was disgustingly predictable. Fiyero's death on Lurlinemas had been sardonically fitting.

Seven years had passed since Fiyero's death, and she'd endured each Lurlinemas the same… until this one.

Perhaps it was the insinuations of her relation to Liir, just being _here_, or that she was finally alone.

Whatever the reason, she found herself lying in a dark room in a tall tower in a castle deep in the Vinkus, praying for release from her ghosts.


	41. Blood

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews so far :).  
Mkay, I was in a depressed and almost sadistic mood when I wrote this. No, I didn't mean for it to sound like I was implying Elphaba was truly wicked. Yes, it came out that way. I apologise :P. Think of it as... uhm... Dorothy's surprised there's no blood. Yeah. That's it :).

* * *

**016. Blood**  
Rating: K+  
Bookverse

She hadn't known what to expect when she threw the bucket of water. She didn't expect a shocked, pained look to come over the Witch's face. She certainly didn't expect the Witch to _melt_.

The stars seemed mockingly bright, winking down at her, jeering, 'Murderer, murderer.' They taunted her rightfully: she had killed this woman's sister, and now she had killed her.

They told her the wicked were so inhumane and evil that they didn't bleed when they died.

There was fabric. There were liquefied remains of what used to be the Witch of the West.

But there was no blood.


	42. First Kiss

**A/N:** Alright, I love this scene in the book, and I didn't do it justice, but whatever. If it seems like I was just trying to fill up space... I was xD. I admit it. I wrote about 80 words and filled up the rest with random crap.  
Thanks for the reviews ;D.

* * *

**055. First Kiss**  
Rating: K+  
Bookverse

"You could say that Elphaba brought us together," she heard him say softly, as if he were hesitant to voice his thoughts aloud.

She found herself holding back a smile in spite of herself; why was it that even the cheesiest, corniest, most ridiculous things she had ever heard anyone say to her sounded _sweet_ when he said them?

_Because he absolutely _adores_ you_, a voice shockingly similar to Elphaba's said in her mind.

_Consequences be damned_, she thought as he leaned in, silently asking her permission. She relented. For now, she just wanted affection.

Even if he _was_ little.


	43. Laundry

**A/N:** Alright. When I was writing this drabble, I intended to make it a happy drabble, as laundry seems to be a happy topic, but... maybe it was because we were talking about tolerance and world problems in English the past few days or because I read AChurningTwister's Through Different Eyes (READ it, if you haven't; it's marvellous), but whatever. This came out instead.

* * *

**024. Laundry**  
Rating: T-ish

Her first day alone in the Emerald City consisted of wandering around, trying to find a safe place to rest. She ended up in the slums of the Emerald City, an ominous place she could have never dreamed up even in her most appalling nightmares.

Animals masqueraded as animals to avoid being killed; orphaned children sobbed for their dead mothers; sickly and impoverished beings froze to death in the harsh weather.

Yet, she didn't remember the horrifying conditions.

The thing she remembered most was the laundry hanging out on the lines.

A constant reminder of all she had left behind.


	44. Breaking Rules

**A/N:** This drabble is for **WickedJelly** who requested something similar to this a long time ago (I couldn't do it the way I wanted, but oh well. I apologise xD)! Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**058. Breaking Rules**  
Rating: K+  
Musicalverse

'Rule #1: Never fraternize with the enemy.'

Galinda disregarded that rule completely. After all, the newly-dubbed Elphie wasn't her enemy anymore, right? Galinda had embarrassed Elphaba; it was her responsibility to make it up to the girl.

Galinda tilted her head sideways to get a better look at her roommate. She wasn't half-bad looking, once you got past the shock of the green. An idea formed itself in Galinda's mind and she squealed in excitement.

"You see, Elphie, now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project!"

Elphaba looked horrified.

Oh, this was going to be fun.


	45. Remembrance

**A/N:** Yaddi yaddi don't like this one. Sorry for not updating for a while. Life's crazy.

* * *

**090. Remembrance**  
Rating: K+  
Bookverse

She walked across the broken sidewalk and into the Chapel of Saint Glinda, casting wary glances through the fog every few steps. The ghost of a smile materialised as she ran a dry finger over the pale shade of lipstick on her lips. This place was enchantingly soothing.

She bowed her head for several silent moments, not praying but remembering. She was still atheist; there were some things that would _never_ change.

Suddenly, a hauntingly familiar voice called out disbelievingly, "Elphaba!"

She blinked, unnerved by the usage of her real name, and slowly turned to face the speaker.

Fiyero?

_Shit_.


	46. Not What They Seem

**A/N:** Yay for snow days. Gives me time to write xD.  
I've been working on What Might Have Been and TWC, so I haven't been too vigilant with updating drabbles. I'm sorry :P.

* * *

**059. Not What They Seem**  
Rating: K+  
Bookverse

From the moment Fiyero had opened his mouth, it had been painfully obvious. Glinda saw through his transparent efforts at denying any affair immediately.

However, it shocked her when he mentioned Elphaba in what was supposed to be a nonchalant tone. _Elphaba_? She thought she read his expression wrong, that things weren't as they seemed… until the pitiable man started blabbing about oils.

When the time came for them to part ways, Glinda murmured, "If you should see her, tell her I miss her still."

The shocked look on his face confirmed her suspicions: things were _exactly_ as they seemed.


	47. Fantasy

**A/N:** Definitely not my best. I thought this up while falling asleep a while ago and can't remember the exact wording now x.x. Oh well.  
On other notes, I'm so mad! It's supposed to snow Monday through Wednesday, but we're supposed to leave Tuesday for NY (for Wicked! I'm so excited :P). Anyway. We'll figure something out, I just like ranting.

* * *

**060. Fantasy**  
Rating: K+  
Musicalverse

Unlimited. What an ironically bitter word.

When she was younger, she had dreamed, wished, even _believed_ she would have a limitless future. She wanted to be wonderful, to be celebrated, to be _wanted_.

An 'unlimited future' was what she wished for. She got her wish, for her future was certainly limitless.

The commotion she had evoked was unlimited. The suffering she had caused to those she loved and the hatred and fury others had felt for her were unlimited. The regret she felt was unlimited.

She once dreamed of soaring high, unrestrained.

In reality, she was freefalling with no limits.


	48. Kindred Spirits

**A/N:** Is it sad that the first thing I did after reading new stories and such was write a drabble and post it, no matter how horrible, just so I could rave about how magnificent Wicked was :P? Oh, but I'm serious, Julia and Kendra were absolutely amazing, and Sebastian was hottt xD. Ugh, the Wizard was so good, and Cristy Candler as Nessa? She was fantastic. Jeez and our seats were fabuloussssss. You could see **everything**. And they changed a LOT of lines o.O. Defying Gravity and No Good Deed seriously pwned the crap out of ANY version I had ever heard before, etc. etc. :). I'll shut up now. Oh, but it was totally worth the 17 blocks we trekked there and back through the slushy, nasty snow, sleet, freezing rain, etc. :). -still in awe-  
**If you can, GO SEE THEM.**

* * *

**066. Kindred Spirits**  
Rating: K+  
Musicalverse

Ironically powerless, Elphaba could do nothing but watch as her sister's life was shattered with Boq's pronouncement. Her sister was an oxymoron in herself: she tortured the man she loved and was heartbroken by his effort to leave. Nessa was completely powerless by her inability to act justly; in that manner, she and her sister were complete opposites.

However, Boq halted Elphaba with the same sentence that stopped her sister: "That ball that's being staged announcing Glinda is engaged to Fiyero-"

Elphaba barely registered her sister answering disbelievingly.

Fiyero. _Damn_.

It seemed she and Nessa were kindred spirits after all.


	49. Phantom Pain

**A/N:** Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! You guys are great.  
Aha. I'm proud of myself; no matter how horrible, I finally wrote a Liir drabble. I just started reading SOAW (I'm so sad ;.;. I didn't want to read it cause I don't really like Liir, but whatever) and the parts at the beginning with mentions of Elphaba are so sad D;. So I had to write one.

* * *

**013. Phantom Pain**  
Rating: K+  
Bookverse

Liir was a boy of few words, so it came as no surprise when he found himself unable to describe exactly what he was feeling.

He wasn't grieving, not really. His relationship with her- Elphaba, the Witch, Auntie Witch, whatever one could call her- had been a strange one. So, he found himself wondering, it was natural that his reaction to her death was a bit unorthodox… wasn't it?

Yet, inexplicably, the phrase 'phantom pain' floated to the surface of his mind. Intangible yet indisputable aching.

Alone? Well, yes... but no.

Empty.

Yes, empty. That was exactly the right word.


	50. Comeuppance

**A/N:** Alright, first off? I don't know if this is even correct xD. I only got a little more than halfway through SOAW today when I got inexplicably frustrated with Liir and decided to stop reading it. I skimmed ahead a bit to see if I could technically do this, if there was any evidence in the book that contradicted this that I hadn't reached yet, but I couldn't find anything. If there was and I missed it, I apologise. Artistic license :P?  
I was apprehensive of posting this one at all, but I'm compelled to anyway, perhaps because I can't seem to write anything else ;. So, here's my 50th drabble (yay, halfway done!). Thanks for all the **wonderful** reviews you all have given so far! I really appreciate them.

* * *

**083. Comeuppance**  
Rating: K+  
Bookverse

A grin appeared on a dirty face as an equally dirty hand reached in a satchel for paint. Spontaneously her hand moved as the words formed themselves on the filthy wall: "Elphaba Lives".

Nor stood back, examining her sloppy work with a satisfied smirk. She wasn't sure why the idea had abruptly appeared, but she was pleased.

_Let them torture, let them lie, let them loaf around, but let them know this: we will resist_. The words formed themselves in her head inexplicably and unexplainably, but they seemed right.

_Let them know she was right. We shall be their comeuppance._


	51. Without You

**A/N:** My muse has disappeared Dx. I was working more on WMHB... which brings me to my question (for those of you who've read both). Should I keep Finale as my main goal, or should I move What Might Have Been to the focus, pushing Finale more towards the "update as I get inspired" category :S? I really don't know which I should work on, so... just a question XD.  
Anyway, needless to say, this drabble sucks. Oh well D:.

* * *

**072. Without You**  
Rating: K+  
Bookverse

Elphaba awoke from a dead, year-long sleep to find strangers' faces watching her apprehensively.

With an aching groan, she sat up on the cot and tried to speak. After a few drinks of tea, she asked the first question that came to mind: "Where am I?"

A wizened woman replied, "The Cloister of Saint Glinda, dearie," before disappearing with a nod to another maunt. The truth came crashing down on her with the force of a monsoon.

_If this is without you, Fiyero_, she'd find herself thinking many times in the next few weeks, _I'd much rather be sleeping again._


	52. Revelation

**A/N:** Aah, remember the good old days when I'd update twice or three times a day? I miss them. I miss inspiration xD. Guess how much I have written of WMHB. Quite literally, one sentence. One bad sentence. I don't even have a chapter title chosen yet :).  
Like always, I don't like this one. I hardly ever like my drabbles; get used to it D;.

* * *

**075. Revelation**  
Rating: T  
Musicalverse

She thrust the horribly familiar bottle at him, and he knew. Oh, he knew.

"_Have a drink, my sweet," he murmured into Melena's ear._

_A devilish, intoxicatingly playful giggle elicited from her lips. "I shouldn't…" She was a beauty and she knew it. Her subtle movements, her sly whispers, her coy way of batting her eyelashes: she knew he wanted her._

He grinned impishly. "Oh, but you should."

_So she moaned and did as she shouldn't have. And so they did as they shouldn't have._

It seemed the Wizard of Oz had granted and destroyed his own heart's desire, too.


	53. Sick

**A/N:** Pah, figures. I complain about my inspiration disappears, and bam, I get inspiration for another drabble less than an hour later xD. I guess being sick or staying up late helps? Whatever :P.

* * *

**047. Sick**  
Rating: K+

"You're sick," Galinda observed, something eerily akin to a smirk appearing on her face.

A proud sniffle met that pronouncement. Elphaba replied with as much dignity as she could muster, "No, I'm not. I don't get sick."

Galinda giggled. "Elphie, your nose is as close as it can get to pink, you're congested, and you look like a train ran over you in your sleep. You're sick." There was a long pause as both girls half-heartedly glared at one another. Elphaba finally broke eye contact as she sneezed, and Galinda giggled again. "Get in bed. I'm taking care of you."


	54. Insomnia

**A/N:** I know :(. Does being sick with three different things (including going to the ER this morning) help justify my lack of updating :D? Anyhow. I'm almost halfway done with WMHB ch3 -cringes-. I've added a chapter progress thing to my user profile. If anyone cares.  
This one's not that great. Predictably. My apologies. Also any apologies for resemblances to elphabathedelirious32's The Truth in Treason. Wasn't intentional D;.

* * *

**010. Insomnia**  
Bookverse  
Rating: T-ish - K+

Predictably, he watched her as she slept.

He watched her chest rise and fall to the comforting rhythm of her breaths. She was still slightly sweaty from their previous engagements, sticking to the sheets. She had a blissfully blank expression on her face- no worries would trouble the lovers under their sweet refuge of night.

He was content with this sweet insomnia.

Could she have murdered…? She acted as if she hadn't, yet sometimes…

Yes, it was possible.

However, he found himself thinking as he wrapped his arms around her once more, he somehow didn't care.

Obedience was overrated, anyway.


	55. An Empty Room

**A/N:** So, yeah. Haven't been working on WMHB. My muse has escaped me and I've been caught up enjoying Les Misérables :P. I'm nearly obsessed. Not quite, though. But the music owns. Anyhow. If you know Les Mis, 'Empty Chairs at Empty Tables' was inspiration for this drabble, but I'm afraid this one sucks, to be quite frank. It's 1:30am and on spring break, so apparently I shouldn't write anymore x.x. -runs-. So yeah, spring break. I'll work on WHMB.

**Update: **If you got an email (if you have this story alerted) saying this chapter was posted, je suis désolée :P. I was going through my chapters to make sure I had all of them marked off on the list of prompts I have and realised I didn't put "045." Stupid, really. So again, my fault xD. No update yet :(

* * *

**045. An Empty Room**  
Bookverse  
Rating: K+

Glinda wandered past the Crage Hall grounds after a speech at the aforementioned school and stumbled upon the old bar their 'charmed circle' had haunted. Lurline, she hadn't been here in years.

She entered the dusty room and suddenly found herself fighting back tears.

It was horribly, mournfully empty. Everyone that had once inhabited it was gone.

No longer would Tibbett and Crope flirt good-naturedly or would they roll their eyes at Nessa's preachings about Unionism. She would never again see Fiyero, eager to fit in. Elphaba would never sing to them again.

The circle was broken, she concluded bitterly.


	56. Ever After

**A/N:** Kay :D. I actually like this one, even though it's not 100 words. Sorry :P. It's 225 words, though. Anyway, the prompt was to start with the words "If I were you...". So here it is :D. (Oh, yeah, and I made up the names. Name Generators ftw.)  
And as tomorrow is my last day of spring break and I haven't even _worked_ on WMHB, I'll make it up to you guys by working on it all of today and as much of tomorrow as I can (until I have to work on school stuff :(), so hopefully I'll have it finished soon! Happy Easter, everyone :D.

* * *

**038. Ever After**  
Bookverse  
Rating: K+

"If I were you, I'd make sure Milla doesn't know where that liquor is," one of Boq's friends said with a smirk.

Boq grinned half-heartedly and replied, "Oh believe me, I made sure she doesn't after what happened last Lurlinemas." He was met with an uneasy silent as a few hesitant titters passed through the small group of friends.

He weren't as close with them as he had been with his Shiz friends- he supposed they were blessed in their early years, before everything had went wrong. However, he was grateful to have friends to discuss silly things with in times like now.

"So Boq, how did you and Milla meet?" Morulia asked with a drunken grin.

Boq laughed. "Shiz. Where else?"

"Oh, I see," Isoa laughed. "Charming the ladies even at a young age. So, was it love at first sight? One glimpse and you knew you'd be together forever?"

Boq's smile faded some. "Not exactly. I was in love with her friend, actually."

Morulia's eyebrows shot up. "Well, why didn't you marry this charming lady then? I would've loved to see the fair maiden who won stout Boq's heart!"

"Stout in more ways than one," Isoa added with a chuckle.

Boq forced a laugh and took another swig of his drink. "'Cause happily ever after only exists in stories, I s'pose," he murmured.


	57. Rumours

**A/N:** So, long time no see, huh? xD  
Anyway, I'm kinda happy and kinda sad. Happy cause I'm done with these huge projects I've been working on (mostly the reason for my vanishing) and cause my birthday's tomorrow (so review if you want to give me an early birthday present, hint hint ;P). But jeesh, we watched this video today on AIDS in Sex Ed and it was _depressing_. I had "Will I" stuck in my head the entire time, lmao :(. But the movie had quite a few of us in tears, so I felt like writing something. Whee. End random rambling.  
...I lied. Almost end random rambling. I'll try to get the next chapter of WMHB out by tomorrow but no guarantees xD. I said I'd try to by Easter and look what happened there. Kay, I'm done now, I promise ;(.

* * *

**063. Rumours**  
Rating: K+  
Musicalverse

They thought she could melt. How cruelly ironic.

Had the rumour mill truly turned that vengeful to the point where they thought she wasn't human? That's what they were really suggesting, when one looked at it _logically_. Human bodies are sixty percent water- she didn't have intolerance for her own flesh and blood.

She breathed. She bled. She ate. She slept and thought. She hoped and dreamed and she laughed, yelled, and cried when those dreams slipped away.

Beneath the green skin that caused people to be predisposed to believe those incredulous rumours, she was the same as everyone else.


	58. Innocence

**A/N:** So basically, AP exams suck. And you know what? My karma hates me or something. Ever since I started writing WMHB, I've been sick almost 24/7, rofl :(. And even when I **started** thinking about the good stuff coming up, I got an ingrown toenail ;-;. It hurts like hell. But anyway. Moving on.  
Kay, so this one's... different. I realised I had repeated some prompts by accident and so I found a prompt called "Innocence" and decided to use it. I started writing it in French class, and the first part came out as a poem. Heh. I'm not a poetic person, usually. But anyway. It sucks, but it's a poem :D. So enjoy (pah); there won't be another xD.

* * *

**005. Innocence**  
Rating: K+  
Bookverse

-

A glint of gold and tin  
The rubied feet still  
Innocence is coming  
Ready to kill.

The blanket of bees  
A swarm of night  
The Witch presses her advantage  
Using their fright.

One dreams of home  
Two desire glory  
She selfishly prays  
For an end to her story.

How ironic  
For in the girl's duress  
She does the unthinkable  
And asks for forgiveness.

The girl was sent on a mission  
A murderer's feat  
And yet with one good deed  
The task is complete.

A moment of confusion  
The Witch recoils in surprise  
Her remains will rest  
Under mocking starry skies.


	59. Consolation

**A/N:** I apologise for the long wait between updates on all of my stories, but this one especially. My doctor took me off my ADD medicine (not like you needed to know that) so it's been hard for me to concentrate long enough to pop out a chapter. Kay. I'm thinking of giving up on writing entirely, but enough about that.

* * *

**084. Consolation**  
Musicalverse  
Rating: K+

A single tear slid down her cheek. "You're sure?" she whispered, trying not to let her distress show.

"Positive, milady. They say the death happened a few hours ago."

"That'll be all, thank you," she replied to the maid.

It was her fault. She could've prevented it; she should've been there more. Her head snapped up as she heard footsteps approaching. "You heard?" she inquired of the man standing in the doorway.

"Yes," Boq replied, moving to grip her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Nessarose. I know you were close with your father."

She nodded absently. "I'm the Governor now?"

"Yes, Madame."


	60. Misunderstanding

**A/N:** First off, we hit 100 reviews?! You guys are amazinggg -hands out green and pink cookies- Secondly, this drabble, though it didn't come out as I had intended, is for **Bombalurinasara**, who requested a drabble in which Elphaba observes the Scarecrow and Dorothy together. Sorry it's extremely late and far from perfect!

* * *

**053. Misunderstanding**  
Musicalverse  
Rating: K+

She had come to the foolishly optimistic and impossible conclusion about the Scarecrow: could he be...?

So she stalked them. It was the only way to be sure. She knew more about his mannerisms than she really could've.

From her surveillance, though, she could only see what was obvious: the two were as amiable with each other as old friends, if not more.

She took her chances, revealed herself, and made her intentions quite clear. The Scarecrow threatened to defend Dorothy to the death- even with Elphaba's more-than-slightly-mocking comment about a mattress.

There was no way the Scarecrow was Fiyero.


	61. Connections

**A/N:** Alright, these last three drabbles have been actually relatively quickly updated. I usually wouldn't post this one right now considering I just posted the last one last night, but already it got three reviews (which is a lot, for these drabbles, though it mightn't seem that way) and I thought of this based off something my mom said earlier (loooong story). So yeah :). It's actually really bad, stopped at a completely random place, and not 100 words :(. It's 150, though :o!

* * *

**037. Connections**  
Musicalverse  
Rating: K+

"You know, Elphie," Galinda said absentmindedly one evening while the two were practicing focusing to improve their magic, "I find it odd that you're so adamantly against religion yet you practice magic."

"I'm not against religion, per se," Elphaba replied. "Just against the people who make it so controlling. Why do you find it odd?"

Galinda stopped waving around her wand for a moment. "Well, magic's a lot like religion, isn't it?"

Elphaba's eyebrow shot up to a record height. "And how, pray tell, do you see that connection?"

"Well," Galinda said with a small smile, "to cast a spell, you have to really want it, right? You have to direct your energy and thoughts towards it- almost like praying. It might not work the first time, but you have to keep trying until it finally happens."

Elphaba snorted. "I'll support that analogy when Lurline flies out of your wand."


	62. Money Problems

**A/N: **Alright, before we get started, let me just say I have -no- idea where this came from. Seriously. It wrote itself. Perhaps cause I was listening to the Moulin Rouge soundtrack? Rofl, I really don't know. Anyway.

* * *

**051. Money Problems  
**Rating: strong T  
Bookverse

Like nearly everyone in the lower slums of the Emerald City, she had had her share of money problems.

She had nothing to sell. No one would hire her. So, she did what most women nearby did to raise money: she sold herself.

The men would have their way- presumably to discover if she really was green all over.

As paying customers, she couldn't deny them any pleasures they wanted; she found out they would scar her emotionally and physically.

So when he tried to touch her in the same way, she always redirected his wandering hands.

"Not there, sweet."


	63. Hypocritical

**A/N:** Two words: oh-kay. Yep.  
Oh, and people who might just happen to be fans of my other stories (no, I'm not self-advertising, sorry Dx), please check out my profile. Merci.

* * *

**004. Hypocritical  
**Rating: K+  
Bookverse

She was, in essence, destroying herself. It was sweet, beautiful, tragic, and illuminating, this decadence. A soft finger ran over parched lips absently, quivering with the thought of how. How had she allowed herself to become what she was now? She had once vowed to never be absolute, never to be attached, never to be one of the masses. She vowed to help destroy those who thought themselves above the rules of uniformity.

Yet here she was, enveloped in the warmth that could only be achieved by a lover- an extraordinary feeling and yet as common as pain.

How hypocritical.


	64. Barely Sane

**A/N** Guess you guys didn't like last drabble. Probably won't like this one either, then. I write depressing stuff when I'm feeling depressed, kay?

* * *

**079. Barely Sane  
**Bookverse  
Rating: K+

She heard the whispers. They said she was insane.

They weren't far off from the truth.

She disconnected herself from reality. It was easier, that way: locking her shrunken, scarred heart away from the world allowed her some protection. Dripping her words in sarcasm allowed her distance, solitude.

It was harder to hurt someone that wasn't open with their feelings.

So she let the madness within to rise to the surface, masking the pain, regret, weakness, and fear. It kept others at bay.

It gave her peace, somehow, knowing that she could never again be the cause of pain.


	65. Something Sweet

**A/N:** Thanks for all the lovely reviews. Just a note, ignore me if I ever say something tactless like in the last update .>

Do you have a good idea for a drabble, or something you'd just like to see done? If so, post it in a review and I'll get working on it for you! This is probably the last time I'll offer to do this, so take the chance while you can ;D.

* * *

**002. Something Sweet  
**Musicalverse  
Rating: K+

He remembered the first time he kissed her. He had been wandering Shiz at an ungodly hour, unable to sleep, when he heard a noise coming from the kitchens. Upon investigating the source of the sound, he found Nessa, flushed with embarrassment, straining to reach the floor, having apparently dropped a tin of biscuits.

"Nessa?" he had asked tentatively.

She blushed. "I couldn't sleep, and wanted something sweet to nibble on."

Her expression had been so innocent, so real, and so endearing that he had pressed his lips to hers before he had time to think.

She tasted like gingerbread.


	66. Playing Games

**A/N:** Two days since last one and a new one already?! My inspiration's coming back x). Figures, since school's almost here again.

* * *

**068. Playing Games  
**Musicalverse  
Rating: K

He dared her to bend her will. In response, she taunted him with her inflexibility. It was a game, despite the deadly atmosphere.

For him, it was a win-win situation. Gain a Vizier or gain a scapegoat: either way, it meant more power.

For her, it was lose-lose. Lose her principles or lose her freedom. Either way meant to die some.

He would often think back on the day she defied him. The game he set up had allowed for no loss: each way he looked on it, he saw success.

Then how was it she walked away the winner?


	67. Second Thoughts

**A/N: **Thankee for all the reviews last chapter. I'll do my best to upload as much as possible but I'm not giving any guarantees xD.

Not so great. Another Elphaba-centric. I'll get working on OMG it's WickedJelly's request as well as any others that might come my way ;). Merci beaucoup; je vous aime :D.

* * *

**011. ****Second Thoughts  
**Musicalverse  
Rating: K+

He extended his hand, so expectantly, his face reflecting optimism with an undertone warning against foolish action. It was the most peculiar sense of déjà vu she had ever encountered.

Consequently, she had opened her mouth, fully intending to deny him again.

She paused, though. She knew the renegade life, now; it wasn't particularly enjoyable. She hesitated then, her mind running with thoughts about her decision. Surely she could thwart him again, using newfound Palace influence this time to aid her…?

A peculiar noise drew her attention. As she lifted the blanket, she knew there would be no second thoughts.


	68. Secrets

**A/N:** Okay I'm having a total blonde moment o.o. I wrote this drabble a long time ago, which is why it's not so good. But I could've SWORN I uploaded this. I was going through my files last night and realised I had 69 files (68 chapters + prompt list) and 67 chapters posted. So I went through them one by one and I found this xD.

If I've already posted it, please please tell me and I'll take it down ASAP. If not... ha, you guys get a drabble early today, even if it sucks x).

Thankee to all ye lovely people who review! It really makes my day to see a nice (or mean xD) review.

* * *

**018. Secrets  
**Musicalverse?  
Rating: K

Glinda the Good winced, discreetly rubbing her temples as some duchess shrieked gleefully. "Oh, that is so _scandalacious_!"

Another figure whose name eluded her (yet was undoubtedly precious to society) guffawed, saying, "I _know_!"

It reminded Glinda of Shiz, when gaggles of girls would sit around gossiping about boys or other nonsensical topics. How pointless and yet ironically alike it seemed now.

"Do you know any juicy secrets about Sir Peabody, Glinda?" A governor from Gillikin was staring at her, enthralled.

"No, I'm afraid not," was Glinda's reply.

She wished she was back at Shiz sharing secrets with Elphaba instead.


	69. Pianist

**A/N:** Kay. I apologise again for the last one, but thanks for the reviews . And now, please turn away as Mel dances shamelessly.

Ahem. Yeah. I updated today :D. Aren't you pleased? Kay, this one's longer than most. 240 words. However, I couldn't help it x.x. There was no way I was shortening this one. Hope y'all like it.

Prompt: use 'ghost', 'whisper', and 'dream'.**  
**

* * *

**096. Pianist  
**Bookverse  
Rating: K

She had always been a musical girl.

Alone save for Nanny, Chistery, and Liir after the dowager princess and her family had been captured, the Witch had taken to wandering nooks and crannies of Kiamo Ko she had yet to explore.

She found a piano, a slightly out-of-tune but oh-so-marvellous thing, on the opposite side of the castle from her tower. Fearing her touch would result in its destruction, she shied away from it at first. The arrangement of black keys upon white was strangely poignant, a medley upon which her horrendously green fingers did not care to intrude.

Only after several hours of staring after it hungrily did she allow herself to lay a finger on it, the stricken note sounding in the stale air like a whisper.

Before she had time to think on the subject any further, the Witch was dancing spindly fingers across the keys with a grace she had not known she possessed. The melody was a simple, yet haunting one; she knew not where she had learned it. It seemed as if it had come to her in a dream.

Her hands shook as the last chord dissipated like a ghost into the twilight air. This was why she loved music: it was indiscriminate. Music cared not for her guilt, shame, misery, misfortune, or ill humour. Music had an elegance that no human, Animal, or animal could possess.

Music made her feel impossibly beautiful.


	70. Inside Out

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay in drabbles D;. My internet was down all today, so this was the earliest I could get this out. Thank you so much for the reviews on the last one- I was a bit apprehensive about how you all would take it.

And now, my first attempt at an Elphaba/Boq drabble (hee, Elphoq. I love that pairing name). I'm a lot more flexible with bookverse pairings than musical x.x.

* * *

**  
**

**026. Inside Out  
**Bookverse  
Rating: K

It was much easier looking at things from the outside in. One could be detached, seeing emotions clearly. Elphaba was used to looking at things logically, controlling her emotions.

When he remembered her name- and her nickname, nonetheless- she lost her grip on things. She was callous and furious at the same time, the reason not apparent at the time but becoming horribly obvious the next time she saw him.

Everyone saw her from the outside in- her skin had that effect. He saw her from the inside out.

It was too bad he was in love with her roommate.


	71. Slipping Away

**A/N:** Whee. I'm so excited.

Kay so this one's for **OMG it's WickedJelly** who requested a little Elphaba drabble. It's 2x the normal length, though. I apologise xD. Prompt: use 'bare feet', 'dripping tap', and 'laughter'.

_Random question of the day: _Who's your favourite Elphaba?

* * *

**  
**

**095. Slipping Away  
**Bookverse  
Rating: K+

Elphaba was pouting. Her mother was currently occupied "washing dishes" with Turtle Heart- the two of them were doing anything but. They were, at that particular moment, standing far too close to one another, Turtle Heart whispering in Melena's ear, the latter responding with musical laughter.

Elphaba pounded her bare feet into the floor in an attempt to distract them. Turtle Heart turned to face the toddler, lowering himself to the floor so he could see eye to eye with her. "The Girl is being unpleased?"

Melena turned the tap off, turning to watch the two of them contentedly.

Elphaba merely stomped her feet again, though a toothy grin lit up her face at the sudden attention she was being given. Turtle Heart grinned, producing the mirror he had made and passing it to Elphaba. She looked in it, awe written across her face. "Horrors," she whispered, repeating the only real word she knew.

The room fell into an uneasy silence, the only sound that of the dripping tap. Turtle Heart and Melena looked at each other, jolted back into reality, both realising time was slipping away.

Turtle Heart stood up once more, his eyes acquiring a far-away look. "Horrors."


	72. Tragic

**A/N: **Heh ;? Let's just say this: **whoever created the IB programme can rot in hell**.

Blame them for my lack of updating ;(.

* * *

**  
**

**078. Tragic  
**Musicalverse  
Rating: K+

I remember the first time I really heard her. She said something like 'beautifully tragic' in response to her sister's 'tragically beautiful' while introducing herself to Morrible. I remember thinking, 'Why would you settle for tragic whatsoever?'

I was convinced I was simply 'beautiful'.

I remember the last time I saw her. She looked so strong, proud, even beautiful, chin held high as she walked away for the last time. Me? I was a mess, cowardly hiding in the corner, dress torn and wrinkled, mascara dripping down my face, tears blotching my eyes and cheeks.

I think I'm just tragic.


	73. A Valiant Attempt

**A/N:** I'm sorry for neglecting Finale! I'll try and finish the drabbles soon.

_Random question of the day: What's your favourite genre of story to read?_

* * *

**033. A Valiant Attempt**  
Musicalverse  
Rating: K+

"I don't understand it," she whispered one evening.

"Understand what, Madame?"

"Nessarose. Please."

"Of course, Madame."

"I understand why you asked me to the party- it was a valiant attempt to win Galinda's attention. But why did you stay with me? Why did you tell me I was beautiful?"

He clenched his fists, trying to ignore her.

"Boq," she murmured again, sounding near tears.

He looked at her and saw Nessarose. "I decided if Galinda was with Fiyero, I might be able to fall in love with you."

"Did you?" she asked, hope written all over her face.

"No, Madame."


	74. The Light of Day

**A/N:** Thanks, as always, for your kind reviews :).

_Random question of the day: Who's your favourite character and- briefly- why?_

* * *

**  
**

**015. The Light of Day  
**Bookverse  
Rating: K

The cradle was etched in moonlight, shadows giving it- and the baby inside- an eerie glow. Frex grumbled as he got up, wondering _why_ he'd awoken, as Elphaba had been irreverently silent since birth.

Brown eyes stared up at him as he peered at her. Her skin didn't look as unearthly as it did in the light of day and her squirms seemed more endearing than unnatural.

"Sleep, Fabala," Frex whispered, surprised at how easily the nickname passed his lips for the first time.

Why in the name of the Unnamed God did he feel… _proud_ as her eyes closed?


	75. Cushion the Blow

**A/N:** -sobs- This drabble's dedicated to the wonderful Julia Murney and Kendra Kassebaum, whose last Broadway show was last night. Good luck to Stephanie J. Block and Annaleigh Ashford!

_Random question of the day: In celebration of hitting 75, what's your favourite drabble so far?_

* * *

**  
**

**050. Cushion the Blow  
**Musicalverse  
Rating: K+

Galinda had never been one to look ahead to the future. It was all about living in the now, loving every minute of her current status.

When Galinda befriended Elphaba and became Glinda, that changed. She pictured herself years in the future, married to Fiyero with several darling children. In all her daydreams, Elphaba was there, steady and grudging as a rock. She knew she could always turn to her friend if she needed to complain or cry on someone's shoulder.

She never imagined her daydreams wouldn't pan out.

She hated that Elphaba wouldn't be there to cushion the blow.


	76. Boxes

**A/N:** Another angsty Glinda. When I'm so tired I can't think, this is what happens xD. Excusez-moi pour une drabble que n'est pas... euh... ah forget it.

_Random question of the day: Who do you think is the most undervalued Wicked character?_

* * *

**  
**

**036. Boxes  
**Musicalverse  
Rating: K+

"You about ready?"

Glinda looked around the empty dormitory one last time. "Yes," she whispered thickly. "There are just… a few more boxes."

Fiyero gripped her shoulder before smiling half-heartedly and changing the subject. "I suppose you want to throw these out, then?"

Though she knew he was trying to help, a fleeting stab of anger coursed through her. "No. Those were Elphaba's."

Fiyero looked distinctly uncomfortable. "Ah." Without another word, he heaved one of the few boxes and added it to Glinda's load.

She hated that the only things she had to remember her friend by were in boxes.


	77. Bitter Fruits

**A/N:** I'm so tired I can barely see straight xD. And today was the crappiest day in the history of crappy days. So please don't hurt me if you don't exactly want ANOTHER angsty Glinda drabble.

_Random question of the day: What's your favourite Wicked song (and why, if you want to share)?_

* * *

**061. Bitter Fruits  
**Rating: K+  
Musicalverse

Let them think she was overjoyed. Let them think the slight wobble in her voice as she declared their engagement was from sheer happiness. She was dying from her failures- bitter fruits produced from sickly-sweet labour- and her 'beloved citizens' would never know.

She didn't think Fiyero was happy anymore. She didn't even have a best friend's shoulder to cry on when they fought, or a best friend to congratulate her on her engagement.

Let them think she was perfect. She didn't care if she all she ever did anymore was lie.

Let them think these were tears of joy.


	78. Encouragement

**A/N:** I'm becoming quite fond of the first person o.o. Anyway, this is for all you people who have PSATs on Wednesday D;. I'll try and get another one up before then, but if not, good luck!

_Question of the day: Who's your favourite Galinda (a there for a reason)? Glinda?_

* * *

**  
**

**085. Encouragement  
**Musicalverse  
Rating: K+**  
**

It wouldn't have been so bad if I were ignorant.

Galinda "encouraged" me indiscreetly, thinking I'd never doubt her "pure" reasoning.

She was wrong. I hated myself as I wheeled Nessarose's chair around the dance- she looked just as eager as I knew I must have looked before. I tried to explain myself. It backfired.

"We deserve each other, don't we, Boq?"

I'm not ignorant- I saw the hope and self-loathing.

I also saw Galinda making out with Fiyero in the corner.

The words fell out of my mouth on instinct, but I wasn't sure I regretted them. "Let's dance."


	79. The Cutting Edge

**A/N:** Thanks for all the marvellous reviews so far!

_Random question of the day: Who's your favourite Boq?_

* * *

**070. The Cutting Edge  
**Musicalverse  
Rating: K+

"No, he's the one. It's me that's not right."

I wheeled myself out of the train station and back to Shiz, wallowing in self-pity. _Why was he so distant and unhappy now? _He_ asked_ me_ to the ball. What changed?_

_You_ didn't_ change_, a cruel thought told her. _He wants Galinda._

When I reached the haven of my dorm, I broke into sobs, throwing myself at my vanity uselessly.

One look in the mirror quelled the fervour I felt. The lip-gloss, mascara, and powder didn't help.

Never had I wished I were blonde more than I did in that moment.


	80. Belief

**A/N:** Some liberties taken here. I'd always thought that Liir would've been a quiet child, similar in some ways to Elphaba, as he had no one to relate to in his early years. I like young Liir, but older Liir? No. xD.

Any readers of For Good in the audience: If you wish to vote on the major conflicts in the story, view my For Good forums by Oct 28th (that's Sunday!).

_Random question of the day: What's your favourite subplot in the book?_

* * *

**031. Belief  
**Bookverse  
Rating: K+

Sarima insisted on reprimanding the Witch and teaching her to be a better caretaker for the boy. It wasn't as if she were his mother. Mothers were calm and caring, always putting their children first. She didn't even know his favourite colour.

Besides, weren't children's first words something having to do with their parents? Liir hadn't spoken until he was nearly two- a bad sign, the maunts had said. His first word had been 'believe'- probably due to the constant preachings around him.

She had been born of horrors; she sincerely doubted she'd be mother to a child of beliefs.


	81. Shades of Grey

** A/N: **Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers!

This is the last- and I repeat, the absolute last- chance to request a drabble! There's only 19 left, so if you'd like to see something, ask it now!

_Random question of the day (and I do mean random): What pairing would ultimately be more amusing to read: Morrible/Fiyero or Dillamond/Galinda :P?_

* * *

**021. Shades of Grey  
**Bookverse  
Rating: K+**  
**

The world isn't in shades of grey: it's painted in green.

The Emerald City- a bitterly perfect example. It surrounded Fiyero in all of its lies and counterfeit splendour, hiding cruel truths behind an emerald curtain. Its people, far more brainless than he had ever conspired to be, swathed themselves in the reviled tone that reminded him of the Wizard- and this damned uniform- wherever he went.

Nevertheless, even at his lowest points- even when he thought death would be a better fate than this madness- he couldn't hate green.

But he'd be damned if he admitted the reason why.


	82. Lost Perfection

**A/N:** If I tried to put all I wanted to in here, it would end up being "Perfect" off of Julia's album. LOVE that album. (Dy, you rock so hard it's not even funny ..)

This one's kinda weird but whatever.

_Random question of the day: Japanese!Wicked or German!Wicked?_

* * *

**046. Lost Perfection  
**Bookverse  
Rating: K+

In a horribly sad way, I'm glad it ended when it did. It's not that I didn't love you; I did.

That was the problem.

I was living in a lie, pretending perfection. It couldn't last forever, and yet for the first time, I didn't want it to end.

When I found you there, perfectly still, I let the punishing tears fall. I hated that part of me was relieved.

I was relieved, not because you were gone, my dear, sweet Yero, but because I was strong enough to keep that sense of reality.

See how strong I am now?


	83. Temptation

**A/N:** Whoops :D?

This one sucks, but I had to update _something_. Last line's from the book.

_Random question of the day: Who's your favourite Fiyero?_

* * *

**074. Temptation**  
Musicalverse  
Rating: K+

It was nearing the dead of night when she finally stopped in a clearing. Though she obviously needed rest, she couldn't; one wink could result in her capture.

Besides, how could she sleep? The adrenaline was still pumping through her veins, and the path in front of her was bathed in moonlight. Giving into temptation, she dropped her broom and effects to the ground, spread her arms, and danced like a child, throwing her head back in exuberant laughter. _She had defied the Wizard! _The moon caressed her skin, giving her an ethereal glow.

She felt like a night angel.


	84. Falling to Pieces

**A/N:** Aah, I'll get working on Finale more! I've been so busy, I'm sorry. (I actually like this one, though :O)

_Random question of the day: Who's your favourite non-musical book character?_

* * *

**081. Falling to Pieces**  
Musicalverse  
Rating: K+

They tell her she sees the world through rose-coloured glasses. Sometimes she thinks they are wrong, though. Sometimes she thinks she is the glasses.

She is the illusion. When she was in front of the Ozians, they could not see the chaos and tyranny right in front of their noses. Everything seems wonderful when coming from her- even news of a brutal murder.

She was the rosy glasses, distorting the truth behind a pretty façade. Glinda the _Good_.

Slipping, twisting to the floor, the glasses break, exposing truths they could not see on their own.

She falls, breaking, shattering irreparably.


	85. Passages

**A/N**: Alright, I owe a big apology to my Finale readers. I only have a few excuses as to this late update xD. One, my computer was in repairs for a while, and I didn't have my prompt list. Two, I've been so busy with school and For Good that I've had no time D:. Anyway. If you're still out there, reviews would be loved ;-;.

_Random question of the day:_ _What's your favourite line from the musical? (can be dialogue or music)_

Update: Thanks to Dy (Dyani) for pointing out a grammatical error. It should be fixed, now._  
_

* * *

**027. Passages  
**Musicalverse  
Rating: K+

The passages of Kiamo Ko towered around her, deeper, more intricate, and darker than any passages she'd ever read in a book. She once wished she could be in a fantasy; she never guessed she'd be the villain. She swept through like a blazing fire, alighting each room with an unparalleled fury and passion, and then leave again, quick as a light, pacing and muttering to herself.

She was a denizen of the night, swathed in darkness, mystery, and solitude.

"Passages… tunnels… and the Hunters?"

And she kept to herself, watching obsessively over the shoes, the girl, and the Scarecrow.


	86. Not Enough

**A/N:** Mm. 150 words. Oh well. Not that great. Oh well.

_Random question of the day: Favourite non-Wicked fandom?_

* * *

**091. Not Enough  
**Rating: K (plus... why is FFN cutting out plus signs?)

"I love you," he whispered, tenderly tucking an errant piece of hair behind her ear.

She sat up abruptly and buried her face into her hands.

"Elphaba?" Fiyero said, sitting up as well. "Did I say something wrong?"

She shook her head fiercely. "I- I just don't know what to say in response."

He frowned. "If the appropriate response doesn't immediately to mind, then you really don't need to say anything?" He cringed as he actually heard how it sounded. "I didn't mean it like that-"

"No," she said, interrupting him, pulling her hands away from her face. "It's just… it's not enough, to say it back. How many times have people said 'I love you' only to betray, or be betrayed? Three words couldn't be enough to describe something so… well, strong, could it?" She smiled as he ran a finger down her jaw line.

Maybe it was enough.


	87. Courage

**A/N:** Ironically enough, this started out as a frighteningly similar Melena drabble.

Drama is my life now, but I'll try to update soon :).

**OH. We hit 200 reviews. You guys ROCK. -hands out cookies-**

* * *

**057. Courage  
**Bookverse  
Rating: K

Glinda sighs, staring at the tic-toc clock, wishing for the time to stop completely. She had always been waiting for her life to start, and now it seems like it's almost over. Which is ridiculous, she reasons. She's young, still.

Even so, there's something missing. She wishes she had had the brains to realise the emptiness of this life earlier. She wishes she had had a heart, marrying for love instead of for money and power.

More than anything, she wishes she had had the courage to stand up for herself and her beliefs.

She wishes this weren't her home.


	88. Pray

**A****/N:** I haven't updated this one in _forever_. I'm terribly sorry, really. I've been very busy with school, drama, and the like, so what little time I spend writing I usually work on For Good. I should just get going and finish the last few prompts xD.

I'd just like to take a moment to thank every one of you who have reviewed this story. We have reached 200 reviews- a crazy amount for 88 drabbles. Thank you so, so much, honestly. I love hearing feedback from everyone. That being said, if there is a particular scenario you'd like to see (or a pairing) get it into me via review or PM so I can write it! There are only 11 drabbles left not counting the last.

(And yes, speaking of which, I am working on For Good. Chill xP. Speaking of which, my forums for For Good are still up, and there's occasional spoilers as a reward for those who check it, so don't look if you don't want to be spoiled.)

* * *

**088. Pray  
**Musicalverse  
Rating: K plus

Selfishly, Elphaba prayed.

She had never been one for religion- she hated how it was used as an excuse, damnation, or salvation, when all a prayer really was were common utterances whispered under the pretence of altruism.

Faith was misplaced in words instead of actions.

And yet now, alone and despairing, she murmured a prayer under her breath, wishing to anyone who listened, please let Fiyero survive. Please, no more blood on her hands. The prayer lingered in the thin air, discouraging and promising.

She laughed bitterly. Nessarose swore faith would make her whole.

She had never felt so empty.


	89. Picture

**A/N:** Yeah, two drabbles written in one night. This didn't turn out anything like I wanted it to (since I couldn't fit it in the 100-word limit), but oh well. I think my point got across all right. If not, ... whatever. It isn't specific as to which 'universe' it is. I had musicalverse in mind when I wrote it, but it could just as easily be bookverse.

What I said in last chapter regarding requests still holds, only there's 10 drabbles left that I can try and fill any requests into (as I already know what I'm going to do for the last drabble). Thanks to everyone still reading (and reviewing, if it so pleases you xP) this wicked100 challenge; hopefully I haven't majorly disappointed anyone.

(Psst, this "chapter" brings me to exactly 100,000 words archived to my account. I'm quite happy about that, since I never thought I'd get even close to that amount. And yeah, I know I'm a loser; I made sure the number of words in my Author's Note filled the quota xD.)

* * *

**023. Picture  
**Rating: K plus

Glinda never thought she'd be glad to run into Pfannee again. After they went their separate ways, she realised just how shallow the friendship between she, Pfannee, and Shenshen had been. It only made her more grateful for Elphaba.

Glinda smiled wistfully, looking down at the picture frame the girl had brought her. It was simple, and the photo inside was an old one- she, Pfannee, and Shenshen had their arms around each other, the newfangled camera having caught them mid-giggle. How young she looked back then, and so carefree. She sighed, putting it down.

She didn't recognise herself anymore.


End file.
